Spectroscopy began as the study of the absorption and emission of light or other electromagnetic radiation by matter. It later evolved to include the study of how samples of matter interact with other particles such as electrons, protons, and ions. Various types of spectrographic methods are used to study the interaction of a sample with radiation or particles. When trying to analyze spectra, it can be difficult to properly identify and distinguish low intensity spectral lines from background noise. This problem becomes even more difficult if the low intensity lines are associated with an element that would not typically be present in a given sample.